Morality Bites Back
Morality Bites Back, is the sixth issue of the Charmed Comics series, published by ''Zenescope''. It's a one-shot about Phoebe. Characters Introduced *Messenger Cherub Returning *Cal Greene *Elise Rothman *Mika *Coop *Prudence Johnna Halliwell *Tamora and Kat Mitchell Mentioned *Prue Halliwell *Elders *Nathaniel Pratt *Burns (crime reporter) *Henry Mitchell *Cole Turner Summary Almost a decade ago, Phoebe Halliwell saw a future in which she was executed via incineration in a gas chamber for killing a mortal that murdered her friend. Now as the time approaches for her premonition to play itself out, what can she do, if anything, to stop it? Phoebe questions whether the events are destined to play out the way she saw them or if enough has changed to save both her friend's life as well as her own. Don't miss this shocking one-shot issue that will have you on the edge of your seat! Plot Phoebe Halliwell is in her office at The Bay Mirror taking a break from the paper to work on her new book, Finding Love. Her friend Mika then enters Phoebe's office and Phoebe asks her about the new man she's been dating. Mika tells her that it is Cal Greene, suddenly Phoebe flashes back to her trip to the future in 1999 wherein which she was imprisoned and incinerated alive at Hobart State Penitentiary for using her powers to kill Cal Greene. Mika then asks Phoebe if she and Coop can join them on a double date; Elise Rothman then comes to Phoebe's office and wants to talk about the live web chat Phoebe is supposed to be having later on in the day. Back at the Halliwell Manor, Phoebe talks with her sisters, Piper and Paige about Cal Greene, recalling the trip she, Prue and Piper took back in 1999. They discuss how their lives are very different from what they saw (or, in Paige's case, didn't see, since she wasn't a Charmed One back then), and Phoebe decides she needs to go to the dinner with Mika and Cal to find out more about him. At the restaurant, Phoebe flirts with Cal trying to read his emotion and thoughts with her power of Empathy, but she gets nothing. Sensing that Phoebe's frustrated, Coop takes her to Cupid's Temple on the Italian Coastline, where he and Phoebe discuss the situation more. Coop has one of his Messenger Cherubs deliver a message, and they discover that while Mika and Cal are in love, it's not eternal; it is not destined to last. Phoebe is then worried that it means Cal kills Mika, but Coop, staying positive, points out that at least now Phoebe can break them up without interfering with true love. Back in San Francisco, Phoebe does research on Cal in the newspaper's archives, and discovers that about a year ago, the paper stopped covering him. She confronts Elise about it, and Elise tells Phoebe that around that time, a badly-beaten woman came to her wanting to tell the story of how Cal had brutalized her. She urged the woman to go to the police first, but when the woman did, she recanted her story entirely. The paper continued to investigate, but Cal threatened to sue, and Elise was forced to back off. Then, Elise said she gave Cal's file to Mika as soon as she found out, and Phoebe rushes out to find Mika, who likely went to confront Cal. Phoebe consults with her sisters on the phone, then finds Mika, who is crying because Cal started freaking out as soon as she confronted him with the truth. They both go to Phoebe's office to prep for the webcast. Paige and Piper meet them there, and just as Phoebe's talking about Elise's webcast from the previous week, Phoebe gets a premonition of Elise's funeral. She realizes that Cal is going after Elise, and the sisters all head off to try and stop him. They arrive just as Cal is leaving and Piper freezes him. Phoebe uses her empathy to feel Cal's rage, and she realizes that when she killed him (in the trip to the future), she reflected his emotions back onto him, overloading his brain, causing death. They then find Elise, who is barely alive, beaten by Cal. Paige heals her, but Phoebe still wants her revenge. Rather than attacking him, they set up a fake webcast where Paige -- glamoured as Cal -- attacks Elise live on the internet, which requires Phoebe to tell Elise the truth about who she is. Cal is revealed to be a woman beater, and he is charged by Nathaniel Pratt. Back in the manor, Phoebe wraps up what she was writing -- her story about trust -- while spending time with her family. Plot analysis written by Adam Reisinger Check it out here Powers Used *Empathy - Phoebe *Levitation - Phoebe *Beaming - Coop *Premonition - Phoebe *Molecular immobilization - Piper *Healing - Paige *Glamour - Paige Locations *Halliwell Manor *Phoebe Halliwell's condo *The Bay Mirror *Cupid's Temple Book of Shadows ]] A Glamour to Change One's Appearance :To ensure a future ::preserved :Mask our friend ::see justice ::served. Notes * This issue discusses the events leading up to Phoebe's possible imprisonment. * The close friend of Phoebe's that Cal Greene brutalizes is Elise Rothman; Phoebe's boss and editor at The Bay Mirror. * The power Phoebe uses to kill Cal Greene is explained as being an advanced form of Empathy. Phoebe uses his rage against him to kill him. * Elise finally discovers the truth about Phoebe's powers. Trivia * This is the first comic to not feature all sisters on the cover. * This Issue is a one-shot about Phoebe. * Cal Greene can be seen in the background in both covers. * The issue was released in February. The events of Morality Bites also take place in February; it's unknown if this was planned on purpose, or it was just a coincidence. * Cover A for this issue is the first issue of the series to have the title on it. * This is the first Issue that Hogan and Neena dont appear in. * Screenshots from Morality Bites are used in this episode. * Elise explains to Phoebe in this issue, that Cal Greene has brutally attacked another women before. The women looks like Carolyn Seldon, an innocent whom Paige helped in the Season 4 episode, Charmed and Dangerous. * In this comic, it shows that the Crime Reporter is now Burns, previously on the series, Kyle Donie was the Crime Reporter. Charmed202_463.jpg|The premonition in Morality Bites Morality_Bites_Premonition 1.jpg|The premonition in Morality Bites Back Gallery Preview 366px-Issue_6_preview_1.jpg Morality_Bites_Back_Preview2.jpg Morality_Bites_Back_Preview3.jpg Morality_Bites_Back_Preview4.jpg 180638 10150090542957986 648807985 6421455 8043661 n.jpg 183226 10150090543017986 648807985 6421457 7570856 n.jpg Untitledf.jpg KTM04.png Covers MBB Cover A.jpg|Cover A - David Seidman Comic Issue 6 Cover 2.jpg| MBB Cover B.jpg|Cover B - Photo Cover Comic Issue 6 Cover 1.jpg| Sketches Sans titre 4jjgh.jpg Sans titre 6.jpg Sans titre 8.jpg Sans titre 10.jpg References Category:Merchandise Category:Charmed Comics Category:Season 9